Chatroom Madness!
by Last One Alive Lock the Door
Summary: Chaos ensues when The Doctor, Revan, Rose, Captain Jack, a Dalek and an angry modsquadder talk in a chatroom. Tiny spoilers for the third season. ONESHOT.


Some people from _Doctor When?_ might recognise the character Revan. For those who don't know her, she's a Time Lord and Zurmir is the name of her Tardis.

Also tiny spoilers for the 3rd season (very tiny though)

This started out on my calculator. (I have the graphic type on which you can type the whole alphabet and stuff) I was bored and didn't feel like doing maths. After a while I decided to write everything down in my PDA and add more people and stuff to it, hehe. The XXX are supposed to be stars but those don't work in here so I switched them for X's. Everybody acts completely out of character but that doesn't bother you much I hope ;) Anyways enjoy.

* * *

-Chatroom 'Caution we're all mad' opened- 

-Revalation has joined the chatroom-

-Sonic Screwdriver has joined the chatroom-

Revalation: The Doctor is completely mad!

Sonic Screwdriver: Revan is even worse

Revalation: Very funny Doctor

Sonic Screwdriver: You know me, Rev. Funniest Time Lord in the universe

Revalation: Watch out TARDIS coming right at you

Sonic Screwdriver: Very funny

-Sonic Screwdriver has left the chatroom due to a bash-

-Sonic Screwdriver has joined the chatroom-

Sonic Screwdriver: Ok so you weren't kidding

Revalation: I've been to the future and saw that coming heh

Sonic Screwdriver: If it's the Zurmir than I'm going to slap you!!!

Revalation: You'll never catch me in time muahahahaha

Sonic Screwdriver: In time... What a bad pun

Revalation: I tried... But you are better at puns IMHO

Sonic Screwdriver: Thank you

Revalation: Just kidding!!!

Sonic Screwdriver: Just face it; you'll never make better puns than me!

Revalation: Shut up or I'll turn you into a tea cosy!

Sonic Screwdriver: You seem to like tea cosies, don't you?

Revalation: No I like turning people into them

-Blondie has joined the chatroom-

Blondie: Let's see... Sonic Screwdriver is obviously the Doctor and who's Revalation? Hi btw

Revalation: Just take out latio ;)

Blondie: Oh hi Revan!

Revalation: Hello Rose

Blondie: Was it that obvious?

-Revalation changed his/her name to Tea cosy-

Sonic Screwdriver: Oh no! Revan turned HERSELF into a tea cosy!

Tea cosy: xD

Blondie: Lol

-Dalek has joined the chatroom-

Dalek: We will exterminate you Doctor!

Dalek: EXTERMINATE!

Dalek: EXTERMINATE!

Dalek: EXTERMINATE!

Dalek: EXTERMINATE!!!

Sonic Screwdriver: How were you planning on exterminating me through a computer?

-Dalek has left the chatroom due to an unexpected computer failure-

Tea cosy: Ok now what was that all about?

Sonic Screwdriver: Just another Dalek who thinks he can exterminate me right here on the spot ;)

-CaptainJack has joined the chatroom-

CaptainJack: Hey guys anything interesting you're talking about?

Tea cosy: The topic was Daleks, Mr. Torchwood

CaptainJack: Daleks are stupid idiotic bXches!!

CaptainJack: XXX

CaptainJack: XXXX

-CaptainJack has left the chatroom due to banning by moderator-

Tea cosy: Mr. Torchwood goes a little overboard when it comes to Daleks apparently

-Blondie changed status to away-

-Sonic Screwdriver changed status to away-

Tea cosy: And now I'm all alone too!

-FaceofBoe has joined the chatroom-

FaceofBoe: You are not alone

Tea cosy: Oh haha very funny and who the heck might you be?

FaceofBoe: Well actually I'm Jack

FaceofBoe: This is my second account

Tea cosy: Dalek

FaceofBoe: XXXX

-FaceofBoe has left the chatroom due to banning by moderator AGAIN-

Modsquad 1: Do I HAVE to keep an eye on you lot or what?!

Tea cosy: Fine no more Daleks

-Sonic Screwdriver changed status to available-

-Blondie changed status to available-

Tea cosy: Don't tell me

Tea cosy: You two got yourself banned on another chatroom for cybering

Sonic Screwdriver: How did you know th...? Err no

Tea cosy: You just missed Jack getting banned again! xD

Tea cosy: And one angry modsquadder! xD

Blondie: Blimey!

Blondie: Guys, I gotta go. Before I go - XX

Tea cosy: Well Time Lords don't sleep but nighty-night to you ;)

-Blondie has left the chatroom-

Sonic Screwdriver: Party! Party! Party!

Tea cosy: Party all night long!

-Tea cosy left the chatroom due to an unexpected connection failure-

Sonic Screwdriver: Err... So far for the party. Maybe I should go look for that little shop now!

-Sonic Screwdriver has left the chatroom-

-Tea cosy has joined the chatroom-

Tea cosy: I think I deserved a biscuit now! Just gimme the blasted biscuit!

Tea cosy: Doctor?

Tea cosy: Oh wait he's probably off to that shop. He loves those little shops

-Tea cosy has left the chatroom-

Modsquad 1: Ha! Inactivity! Now I finally have a reason to shut this room down!

-Chatroom closed-


End file.
